Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: The Beginning
by fallendragon217
Summary: Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup have all been taken from their homes and put in the dungeon of Pitch's lair. They must work together to get home. But where is home? Join the Big Four on an adventure that will change their lives! Takes place during Riders of Berk season. (Merida is introduced later)
1. Prologue: Trapped

Prologue: Trapped

Rain pounded against the window and I stared glumly out at it. The torrents of rain and wind had a drumming beat that kept me awake and exhausted. Anger and boredom came and went. I stood up and paced back and forth to no avail of any comfort or idea to drive away the boredom. Finally, I had enough energy to kick the door angrily. The chains around my wrists and ankles rattled as I went as far as they extended.

"Think...think...think..." I muttered. My shirt barely provided enough warmth because the sleeves were ripped off and my vest was torn and tattered. I had only been alive for about 3 years, but I looked like I was 15. My bare feet were coated in dirt and blood from the sharp and tight chains on my ankles. My next meal, which I was NOT looking forward to, slid through a panel in the wall: water and half a slice of stale, dry, and molding bread. I threw the bread in the trash in disgust. The water was actually cold for once, thank goodness.

I slid my fingers through my ash-blond hair and tried to think of a way to escape. The window seemed too easy. I had tried everything possible since I got here. However, that was a year ago, and I had someone to help me.

"The window is your last hope." I muttered and opened the window. I was wet within seconds from the downpour of rain. I jumped up on top of the desk and then jumped out the window.

I was thrown back so hard by the bolt of lightning that I hit the wall on the other side of the room. I yelled in frustration and pain. The electricity shocked every inch of my body and I curled up into a ball on the floor, the chains ripping open my skin again. The door busted open but I kept screaming.

"Serves you right," he said.

"Go away Pitch." I muttered. My voice cracked. The only reason he could see me was that he was like other people like me. He was immortal.

"Oh, I'll leave, but I will tell you a thing or two. Kaitali is dead. I personally killed her. And, there's no way out of here." Pitch almost smiled.

"Kaitali is not dead." I said and then grabbed his ankle, hoping to shock him. Nothing happened. Pitch laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder, and all the electricity came back.

"AAAAAGGHHH!"

Pitch smiled down at me and said, "I guess you've had enough for today. But we will torture you again. And you'd better give us some answers."

I clenched my teeth and dug my fingers into the dirt ground. My heart beat painfully and everything screamed in anguish. Pitch sent one final message: a kick in the side that sent me sprawling. Something snapped painfully.

I guess I should explain who Kaitali is. Or was. Kaitali was a girl who had tried to help me escape (although she never would try any of it). Then about a month ago, they took her away, and according to Pitch, he killed her. And for that, I will kill him.

The door slammed shut and I shook in pain on the floor. He broke one of my ribs. And, I vowed then and there, he would never touch me again. I propped myself up on one elbow and felt the damage. Snapped in half. I tried to breathe normally, but it just hurt too much.

I dragged myself into my corner, which I slept in since day one. This, according to my tally marks on the wall, was day 368. Lovely.

Pitch said that if I told him what he wanted to know, he'd set me free. Now a year had passed and I wasn't giving in . Because what he wanted was too dangerous. He wanted to rule the world in blackness and fear. And to do that, he'd need... well, I don't know. Pitch swears that the moon told me, but I don't remember. So... I'm probably going to die here. Actually, saying that is stupid, because, as you know, I am immortal.

The door creaked open and someone was thrown in. I heard whoever or whatever it was give a small, strangled squeak of pain and the telltale rattle of chains being put on.

I rolled over to see whoever (or whatever) it was.

It was a boy about 12 or 13 with auburn hair and big green eyes full of terror. The jailer left the room in anger. The boy tried to get up, but his arm gave out and he curled up in the corner, crying.

The door slammed open again before I could comfort him. The person thrown in seemed to never end. Feet of blond hair followed her. She also had green eyes and angrily brushed off her dress as jailer chained her up.

"Uh, hi other people," the girl said. "What are your names?"

"Jack. Frost." I tried to say normally.

"Hiccup." The boy said taking in breaths often because he was still crying. Poor kid. He must be scared out of his wits. His arm was twisted at an awkward angle. Probably broken or something. The girl and I burst out laughing. "What?" Hiccup muttered. "My dad picked it out."

"I'm Rapunzel." The girl said.

The door flung open, cutting off our laughter. A big black dragon in chains growled as it entered the room. Were we all going to die? "Nice know–"

I stopped because Hiccup looked overjoyed as the door slammed shut. "TOOTHLESS!"

"Uh..." I said, and then stopped again because "Toothless" jumped onto Hiccup playfully. "Oh, bud you need to lay off the fish." Hiccup laughed, holding his arm back from Toothless. Toothless nosed it and Hiccup grimaced. "It's nothing."

"So, uh, how do we bust out?" Rapunzel asked.

"You don't." I said, lowering my head. "I've been here for a year. We're trapped."


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**Just wanted to let ya all know that I have too much school work to update as much as I would like to. Thanks for all your support and remember... THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. Please be patient :D Thanks!**

**Anyways, I was wondering if someone could tell me a good name for an OC Character, I need one and I can't think of a good name.**

**Ok sorry for exciting you and then ruining it.**

Hugs to all!

**~fallendragon217**

** .com**


End file.
